April Mop
by Duo Fujo
Summary: Sang raja gunting ingin menyatakan cintanya. Si chihuahua menyadari sesuatu dan terjadi kesalah pahaman. AkaFuri


**Tittle : April Mop**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, humor krenyes, first name used**

**Author's note : Fic perdana dari Duo Fujo. Dikarenakan april mop, ide pun muncul dan jadilah fic gaje ini. Mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini, hari selasa. Hari yang cukup cerah untuk warga negara Jepang.

Terlihat sekarang Akashi Seijuuro tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan elegan. Hari ini Seijuuro sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang mungkin bisa saja membuat harinya menjadi buruk seketika.

Seusai sarapan, Seijuuro segera memasuki mobil hitam mewahnya. Di dalam mobil Seijuuro terus melihat ponselnya. Mengetik, tersenyum, mengetik lagi, tersenyum lagi. Empat kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Sang supir hanya bisa diam. Melihat tuannya yang biasanya memasang tampang seram itu kini cengar cengir sendiri membuat supir keluarga Akashi ketakutan.

Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Seijuuro? Melihat H? Tidak tidak. Seijuuro hanya sedang berkirim e-mail dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Seijuuro-sama, kita sudah sampai" sang supir membuyarkan lamunan Seijuuro dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya

"Terimakasih" jawab Seijuuro sekenanya sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya

"Sei-chan!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Seijuuro pelan

"Ada apa Reo?" tanya Seijuuro pada Mibuchi Reo

"Sei-chan gimana sih! Saranku sudah kau simak baik-baik kan?" Reo bertanya sembari menyamakan langkah dengan Seijuuro

"Tentu saja Reo. Semuanya sudah kupahami dengan baik" jawab Seijuuro mantap

"Bagus kalau begitu!" ucap Reo sambil memberikan kedipan blink blink pada Seijuuro, membuat sang kapten jijay melihat anak buahnya sendiri

"Pagi" Mayuzumi Chihiro, bayangan tim basket Rakuzan yang dibilang orang kembarannya Tetsuya, tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Reo

"CHI-CHAN?!" teriak Reo dengan alay

"Ada apa Reo-san?" tanya Chihiro watados

"Kau bikin kaget Chi-chan!" jawab Reo sambil mengelus dadanya

Seijuuro, yang paling kalem, angkat bicara untuk menghentikan Reo yang semakin dramatis. "Sudahlah kalian. Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat"

Chihiro dan Reo yang didahului Seijuuro terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah otak mereka loading, barulah dua anggota tim basket itu mengekori kaptennya.

.

.

"Akashi Seijuuro-san, saya mohon untuk tidak melamun selama pelajaran saya" guru yang ada di kelas Seijuuro berucap sambil melemparkan kapur ke wajah tampan tokoh utama kita

"ADUH!" teriak Seijuuro yang OOC dengan tidak elit. Diusap-usap wajahnya, berharap agar ketampanannya tidak berkurang

"Akashi-san, saya mohon untuk tidak melamun lagi di kelas! Mengerti?!" teriak sang guru menggelegar sambil mengambil kembali kapurnya

"Maaf sensei" jawab Seijuuro malas sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Para murid terlihat menahan tawa. Ini adalah kejadian langka. Bahkan mungkin bisa dimuat ke dalam koran dengan judul 'Akashi Seijuuro yang terhormat sedang dimarahi guru' dan menjadi hot news di Kyoto. Ingin sekali mereka tertawa, tapi mereka tidak ingin membuat sang emperor eye itu mengamuk. Gunting pasti akan melayang kemana mana. Hell no. Lebih baik menahan tawa daripada mati muda.

"Akashi-san, apa yang kau lamunkan sampai air liurmu menetes?" tanya gurunya sambil menunjuk muka Seijuuro

"Bukan apa-apa sensei" jawab Seijuuro. Perempatan dapat terlihat di dahinya yang lebar bak lapangan terbang

Kapten tim Rakuzan itu merasa kesal lamunannya diganggu. Padahal ia sedang membayangkan Furihata Kouki, sang pujaan hati, menggunakan pakaian yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh meneruskan lamunanmu kembali" ucap sang guru iseng yang diiringi dengan suara menahan tawa

"Tidak, terimakasih" sahut Seijuuro yang malu karena disindir oleh gurunya

.

.

"Pakaian rapi?"

"Rapi"

"Rambut oke?"

"Oke"

"Mental siap?"

"Siap"

"Lucky item ada?"

"Ada—Hei aku bukan Shintarou!"

"YOSH MAJU SEI-CHAN!" teriak Reo tanpa mengindahkan protes yang sempat dikeluarkan Seijuuro. Dengan semangat 45 ia mendorong Seijuuro ke depan pintu gerbang SMA Seirin

Seijuuro akan melamar Kouki tercintanya. Dulu ia memang menyukai Tetsuya, tapi karena Tetsuya hanya mencintai Kagami Taiga seorang, Seijuuro merelakannya dan mulai jatuh hati pada point guard kelas satu Seirin. Ngomong-ngomong jika masih sayang nyawa, jangan membahas ini di hadapan Seijuuro. Bisa-bisa ia jadi galau dan gunting-chan melesat.

"Aku pergi" ucap Seijuuro dan melangkah dengan mantap. Secepat kilat ia meninggalkan Reo dan mulai menjelajahi SMA Seirin

Reo tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya. Sampai beberapa menit, senyumnya runtuh. Ia teringat sesuatu dan mencoba mengejar Seijuuro. "SEI-CHAN TUNGGU!"

Hari ini adalah april mop. Kalau menyatakan cinta hari ini, bukannya diterima, malah bisa-bisa dianggap bohong. Reo mencari Seijuuro di pintu gerbang Seirin. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tak juga ditemukan sang pemuda pen—kurang tinggi itu. Tak ingin mati muda, Reo mengambil langkah seribu. Alias kabur.

.

.

"Jadi, A-Akashi-kun ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Furihata Kouki dengan gugup. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dingin

"Kau tahu Kouki, saat bersamamu, jantungku pasti berdegup kencang" ucap Seijuuro sambil memasang wajah tergantengnya

"Akashi-kun sakit jantung?! Ayo sekarang kutemani ke rumah sakit!" Kouki terpekik panik sembari menarik tangan Seijuuro

"Tidak, lupakan yang tadi" Seijuuro menghentikan Kouki yang mencoba menariknya. "Aku langsung saja"

"A-Apa?" tanya Kouki takut

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

Kouki blushing berat. Chihuahua satu itu sangat senang karena merasa perasaannya dibalas oleh sang kapten iblis.

"Aku..." Kouki yang hendak menjawab terhenti. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Hari ini, tanggal 1 April. April mop. Pemuda brunette itu merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam karena merasa dibohongi oleh Seijuuro. "AKASHI-KUN KEJAM!" Teriak Kouki sambil menampar Seijuuro dan berlari meninggalkan sang emperor ke arah gym sambil berlinang air mata

Seijuuro _speechless_. Ia, Akashi Seijuuro, ditampar ketika menyatakan cinta, oleh sang pujaan hati yang tak lain adalah Furihata Kouki. Ditengah kebingungan yang hebat, munculah bunyi keramat dari handphone-nya. Dengan lesu ia mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat sebuah pesan dari Reo.

.

_Subject : GOMENASAI_

_Sei-chan, hari ini april mop. Aku yakin kau pasti ditampar karena dianggap berbohong. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa_

_._

"Reo...Sialan"

Hari itu, SMA Seirin digemparkan dengan ratusan gunting yang menancap di gedung sekolah. Seorang siswa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ulah Akashi Seijuuro, tapi tak ada yang percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Pikir setiap orang yang mendengarkan pengakuan sang sang siswa—yang diduga bernama Kagami Taiga.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya SMA Rakuzan. Sekolah itu juga merasakan kegemparan yang sama, atau mungkin lebih parah. Dari sekian banyak bangunan, gym adalah tempat yang paling hancur. Warna merah berhamburan di lantai gym dan gunting-gunting menancap dengan manis di dinding. Di tengah kehancuran gym, terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah cantik terkapar tak berdaya.

* * *

**Fic perdana ini diakhiri dengan ending yang sedikit gaje -_-**

**thanks buat yang nyempetin mampir di fic ini *bows***

**abis baca jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan fav ya *wink* /slapped**

**Sign,**

**Duo Fujo**


End file.
